notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Gemma Bronzebeard
Gemma Bronzebeard is an influential member of the Bronzebeard family. She is constantly brought up by Hardwon throughout the series, but most of what he says are lies about the circumstance of their break up. In The Story Prior to The Story Gemma was the daughter of Wilhelm Bronzebeard, and grew up in Irondeep. She is known for her having a beautiful beard at a young age and for being more feminine than her sister Jaina. The two had a close relationship, and share a deep love for one another. She is the ex-girlfriend of Hardwon Surefoot, and dated him while growing up. The two were forced to break up by her father, and had to meet in secret when dating. The Frostwind Chapter Gemma was set to marry The Pale Prince, which would put her in line to become queen of the Frigid North. Their marriage would unite the otherwise unaligned dwarf groups, and be beneficial in the war against Thiala to come. Her exact feelings on her marriage are unknown, but she wasn't against it. She looked noticeably bored at Keep Vineral when The Pale Prince was not there to greet her, but she appeared despite thinking something was fishy. She arrived there with her sister, Jaina, and the steward, Berril. During the reception party at Keep Vineral, she is snuck a note by Beverly Toegold, falsely signed to look like it was written by Hardwon Surefoot. She followed the note's instructions and went to the red tower where she met Hardwon. In the red tower her and Hardwon reconnected. She explained that she felt as if something shady was going on with the Coldains. She also explains that being married off to the Frigid North could give her freedom from her father, something she's looked for her whole life. She expresses distaste for the north, but it's a new beginning. Her and Hardwon reminisce, and a share kiss. Caught up in the moment, neither of them detect an assassin looming behind them. She is tragically assassinated by a cloaked dwarf on the red tower's lowest balcony after being stabbed in the neck with a knife. She later appeared to Hardwon after he had defeated Akarot and his minions on Mount Forge. She is described as having angel wings and a fitted backless dress. She tells him she's appeared to Jaina, who was on her way to MeeMaw to try to Revivify her, and told her to turn around in order to save Hardwon instead. In addition, she let's him know that she isn't upset with him and is happy in Moradin's Forge. She let's him know that if he chooses to worship Moradin and not Kord, they could possibly restart their relationship again in the afterlife. Afterwards, they part ways, and she walks off with The Pale Prince to Moradin's Forge. A Faerie Tale During the battle with The Hounds, Hardwon calls upon his Spirit Daddies. Coldain mentions that Gemma is out there telling people that her and Hardwon are in an open thing, to which he mentions having met a girl named Triss last week. After Hardwon's death at the hands of Zalek, she communicates to him from Moradin's Forge, urging that it isn't his time to die. Mage Madness During the fight with the fiend from Pandemonium, she answers Hardwon's call to bring forth the Dwarven Daddies from the Kingshammer. She takes a while to respond, and apologizes for being busy. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:The Bronzebeard Family Category:Dwarves